Strawberries
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Prince Gumball has the nerve to mess with Marshall Lee's favorite food. GumballXMarshall Lee
1. Strawberries

Two members of royalty in the land of Aaa, Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee, sat at a small table in one of the prince's many rooms in the candy castle that looked over Candy Kingdom. In between the two sat a bowl of red, juicy strawberries. Gumball personally gathered them himself along with Peppermint Maid knowing it was Marshall Lee's favorite food. Prince Gumball liked his guests to feel at home when they visited.

Marshall Lee plucked one of the succulent berries from the bowl, his mouth shaping a goofy, fanged grin.

"Oh dude, I _LOVE_ strawberries!" exclaimed the vampire. The immortal popped the strawberry into his mouth. He chewed slowly, savoring the flavor.

Gumball watched as Marshall devoured strawberry after strawberry. The young ruler couldn't help smiling at the serene look on the vampire teen's face. Gumball wondered why Marshall Lee enjoyed strawberries so much. It couldn't be just their red color. Flavor must have something to do with it too.

The pink prince glanced at the bowl that rested between them. _Those look yummy_ he thought. Prince Gumball turned his attention towards Marshall. The vampire was still munching happily on the red berries.

_I'm sure Marshall won't mind if I tried one_. After all, this was Gumball's home and he had gathered them.

Gumball gingerly reached a pink hand towards the bowl. Just as the prince's hand brushed the edge of the bowl Marshall's eyes snapped towards him. The vampire snarled, his eyes taking on a predatory look and his fangs lengthened.

Marshall Lee snatched the bowl away from Gumball. "BACK OFF GUMBALL!" he roared in the prince's face. The king of the night then proceeded to hiss and growl. This fit went on for about three minutes before Marshall finally calmed down.

When Marshall returned to his senses he saw a whimpering, cowering Prince Gumball before him. Tears ran down his pretty, pink face. The vampire felt guilty and tried to comfort the prince.

"Sorry Gumball, but you should know better than to mess with a vampire's strawberries." Of course being Marshall he had to add a snarky comment. "And please stop crying. It's totally uncool."

Prince Gumball's face flushed. "I'm not crying you butt! It's just your spit dripping down my cheeks from when you got all up in my face!"

Marshall Lee laughed. Gumball was just too cute when he was angry.

"What's so funny?" growled the prince of Candy Kingdom. "If you don't stop I'll hit you."

This only caused Marshall to break out in furious laughter. Gumball hitting him with his soft, gummy fists? There was no way.

The vampire king scooted closer to Prince Gumball. He snaked an arm around his pink shoulders. Gumball let out a sigh of defeat and rested his head on the immortal rocker's shoulder. He couldn't stay mad at Marshall.

"Love you, Bubba," cooed Marshall using the prince's first name.

"Love you too, Marshall Lee."


	2. Strawberries Part Two

After scaring the living shit out of Gumball, Marshall decided to make it up to the prince by spending the night. The two rulers were up in Gumball's room sitting on his plush, pink king-sized bed. In between the two sat another bowl of strawberries.

"You know," said Marshall Lee as he bit into one of the berries. ", for a guy you sure own a lot of pink."

"I like the color," grumbled Gumball. His eyes darted back and forth taking in his surroundings. Almost everything was pink, from the walls down to his carpet. Maybe he should add some purple or black. After all, variance was the spice of life.

"I know you do, Gummy Bear," chuckled Marshall. The vampire king gulped down another strawberry. He then said something that included Gumball and the word _queer_ in the same sentence, but the prince wasn't paying attention.

Prince Gumball was mesmerized by the way Marshall was eating the strawberries. Before the immortal ate the berry itself he would suck out the red color with his fangs. Gumball shivered every time Marshall Lee sunk his fangs deep into the fruit.

Those beautiful fangs always got to Gumball. The prince saw them in his dreams sometimes. Marshall would nibble at his pink neck while he screamed and squirmed happily under the vampire's touch. Gumball would wake up covered in sticky, sweet sweat. The covers tangled around his legs.

"Hey, Bubba Gumball, anyone home?" called Marshall causing Prince Gumball to break out of his perverted thoughts.

"Huh?" mumbled Gumball.

"I said, 'do you want a strawberry?'" asked the vampire king. He held out a strawberry between his forefinger and thumb.

"Sure," answered the prince. He held out his hand to retrieve the fruit.

Marshall smirked. The vampire drove his fangs into the berry sucking the red from it. Marshall Lee then pushed the colorless strawberry between Gumball's pink lips. Prince Gumball blushed furiously at the gesture.

"Taste good?" asked Marshall, his voice smooth and seductive.

Prince Gumball's face flushed deeper. The color of his face now resembling the color of the fruit the vampire adored so much instead of its usual bubblegum pink. The royal nodded slowly.

"Your blush is making me hungry," purred Marshall. He tackled the prince, pinning him down on the bed.

Gumball gulped nervously. Marshall Lee's face got closer and closer to his own. The prince closed his eyes tight. No matter how much he dreamed it he didn't believe he could take one of Marshall's love bites in real life.

Marshall Lee placed a kiss on Prince Gumball's forehead. He then dropped down to lie next to the pink ruler, resting his head on the candy prince's chest. The vampire gave a small laugh.

"You're so cute, Bubba." Marshall nuzzled Gumball's chest affectionately.

Gumball lightly smacked the back of Marshall Lee's head a few times. It was too gentle for the immortal to notice though so the candy prince stroked his sweetheart's head instead. Every so often his long, pink fingers got caught in the snarls of Marshall's messy black hair.

"Don't tease me," pouted Gumball.

"I can't help it. You're just so gullible," Marshall gave a yawn. "Let's go to bed, Gummy."

"You're _King of the Night_. I thought you were supposed to be nocturnal?" asked Gumball.

"Between you stroking my head like that and the gentle, comforting drum of your heart I'm drifting off here." Marshall gave another yawn.

Prince Gumball smiled softly at his vampire sweetie's words. With a few mumbles of 'I love you' the two fell asleep cuddling together. The bowl of strawberries lay spilt all over the pink floor, forgotten.


End file.
